Question: In the function machine shown, the input is 10. What is the output?

[asy]
size(200); currentpen = fontsize(10pt); picture a,b,c,d,e,f;
real height = 3, width1 = 10, width2 = 11, width3 = 10, width4 = 10;
real widthC = 20,heightC = 6;
real widthE = 10, lengthE = 4.5,angleE = 60;
draw(a,(0,0)--(width1,0)--(width1,height)--(0,height)--cycle); label(a,"$\mbox{In}\mbox{put}$ = 10",(width1/2,height/2));
draw(b,(0,0)--(width2,0)--(width2,height)--(0,height)--cycle); label(b,"Multiply by 2",(width2/2,height/2));
draw(c, (widthC/2,0)--(0,heightC/2)--(-widthC/2,0)--(0,-heightC/2)--cycle);
label(c,"Compare with 18",(0,0));
draw(d,(0,0)--(width3,0)--(width3,height)--(0,height)--cycle); label(d,"Add 8",(width1/2,height/2));
draw(e,(0,0)--(width4,0)--(width4,height)--(0,height)--cycle); label(e,"Subtract 5",(width1/2,height/2));
draw(f,(0,0)--(widthE,0)--(widthE,0)+lengthE*dir(angleE)--lengthE*dir(angleE)--cycle);
label(f,"$\mbox{Out}\mbox{put}$ = ?",lengthE/2*dir(angleE) + (widthE/2,0));
add(shift(width1/2*left)*a); draw((0,0)--(0,-2),EndArrow(4));
add(shift(5*down + width2/2*left)*b);
add(shift((7+heightC/2)*down)*c); draw((0,-5)--(0,-7),EndArrow(4));
pair leftpt = (-widthC/2,-7-heightC/2), rightpt = (widthC/2,-7-heightC/2);
draw("$\le 18$?",leftpt--(leftpt + 2.5W)); draw((leftpt + 2.5W)--(leftpt + 2.5W+2S),EndArrow(4));
draw("$> 18?$",rightpt--(rightpt + 2.5E),N); draw((rightpt + 2.5E)--(rightpt + 2.5E+2S),EndArrow(4));
rightpt = rightpt + 2.5E+2S;
leftpt = leftpt + 2.5W+2S;
add(shift(leftpt+height*down+.3*width3*left)*d);
add(shift(rightpt+height*down+.7*width4*left)*e);
rightpt = rightpt+.75height*down+.7*width4*left;
leftpt = leftpt+.75height*down+.7*width3*right;
draw(leftpt--rightpt);
pair midpt = (leftpt+rightpt)/2;
draw(midpt--(midpt+2down),EndArrow(4));
add(shift(midpt+.65widthE*left+(2+lengthE*Sin(angleE))*down)*f);[/asy]
Solution: We just follow the flowchart. First, we double 10 to get 20. Since 20 is greater than 18, we follow the chart to the right and subtract 5, giving a final output of $\boxed{15}$.